When You Get On Bella's Bad Side
by hail.to.the.busdriver
Summary: when Jacob cheats on bella she leaves him for edward cullen. however he won't leave her alone so edward takes care of everything! all human


**Be nice… this is my first FanFiction…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the twilight series rights… yet… mwahahahahahahhahahahaha (*coughs*) **

**Yes well… enjoy…**

**I just fixed some grammar and stuff…**

**It's basically the same… but I think you should read it again… and then review :D**

**I love you all!!**

**When you get on Bella's Bad side**

I woke to the sound of Charlie's car pulling out of the drive.

I peeked through the curtains in time to see it disappear at the end of the road.

Slowly I made my way down the stairs concentrating on not landing flat on my face. I hear someone banging on the front door, "Hang on'' I called out as I looked through the peephole, _phew, it's only Alice_ I thought as I unlocked the door

"Hey Alice, What are you doing here so early?"

"HAPPY BIRTHD-"

I slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I put two pieces of bread into the toaster. Until then I had conveniently forgotten that today happened to be my eighteenth birthday. I sat on the bench chewing my toast slowly; thinking of advanced strategies to make everyone forget it was my birthday, but after ten minutes I still didn't have anything good so I went back upstairs and finished getting ready for school.

I peeked out of my curtains again, this time to see if Alice's car was still parked on the street. Thankfully I couldn't see it anywhere, _good she must have left for school already_ I thought to myself as I yanked open the front door and ran to my Chevy that was parked in the drive. I yanked open the door, threw myself into the driver's seat and turned the radio on.

"_And now we have a very special announcement local police chief Charlie swan's daughter Isabella is turning eighteen today! Congratulations and I hope you have a fantastic day!"_

I turned it off and closed my eyes concentrating on reasons why I shouldn't rip the stereo out and throw it out the car window. I took a deep breath and then screeched out of the driveway. I was driving like a lunatic and swearing uncontrollably with my shoulders hunched forward glaring at the road.

About 20 minutes from school I heard a siren and glanced into the rearview mirror. A police car was behind me, signaling for me to pull over. I drove to the side of the road and watched the officer get out and walk over to the Chevy, as he got closer I recognised that it was Richard, one of dad's friends from the station.

"Oh… hey there Bells, didn't recognise you, you've gotten so tall!"

"Hey Rich, is there a problem?"

"There was. You were way over the speed limit Hon, but because it's your birthday I'll let you off just this once. Are you off to meet your friends to celebrate?"

"No… I'm actually on my way to school."

"Really?" he didn't bother to hide his shock "on your eighteenth? Now that's what I call dedication!"

"Yeah well, I really have to go or I am going to be really late"

"Of course, Say hello to Charlie for me won't you."

"I'll be sure to. Bye now" freakin fabulous! Could this day get any worse? I drove to the corner slowly and then picked up the speed once I was out of his sight.

When I got to school I grabbed my bag and leapt out of truck slamming the door shut.

I heard footsteps behind me and spun around. I found myself face to face with my scumbag ex, Jacob Black.

"Get out of my way moron, I'm late for class." I tried to push past him but he pinned my wrists to the door of the Chevy. I tried to twist them free but his grip was too tight.

"Now now, I came to give you a present"

"You can keep it scumbag!" I gave him a glare that would have made Lauren proud,

"Now Bella be a good sport"

"Back off Jacob! I'm not in the mood for your sick games!"

"Who said I was playing?" he moved his head closer and pushed his lips against mine; I opened my mouth to scream so Jacob jumped in with his tongue. Silently I counted to three and then bit down as hard as I could.

"Ahh!!" his scream echoed throughout the school, I bet even the boys down at La Push could hear him.

"Can't you take a hint you son of a bitch! You frickin tell me you love me and then you go and sleep with my friend Jessica! And now, after I have found Edward, someone who says he loves me AND MEANS IT, you come crawling back and molest me! On my birthday! You are frickin unbelievable!!" I stopped to breathe "in the future you will keep your scumbag hands off of me or so help me you will regret it!!" Jacob had sat down on the ground and looked up at me with tears streaming down his cheeks I tried to keep a straight face as I saw him looking so pitiful. I picked up my bag, took a deep breath and as gracefully as I could, only stumbling once, I walked towards my English class.

Just as my English class came into view Edward burst out and ran towards me, a worried looked scarring his perfect face

"Are you okay? I heard a girl scream!"

I couldn't help but smile

"I'm fine but you might want to send the nurse to the parking lot"

He looked confused "Why?"

"Jacob tried to kiss me so I bit his tongue. Hopefully he'll think twice about molesting people now!" I plastered a fake smile on my face but Edward saw right through it.

"Really, I'm fine! I just don't think… well let's just say I'm having a bad day"

"Okay… well as long as you know that I love you." His face was so sincere that my anger melted "and that I could arrange for Jacob to be hit by a car for you"

"Really? Those are the two best things I've heard all day!" I had a true smile on my face now "you're the best!"

"Well, because I'm the best I should probably tell you that as revenge for slamming the door in my sister's face this morning she has convinced the whole class to jump out, sing happy birthday and throw streamers and confetti at you" his face displayed a cheeky grin

"Uhh! Why is she my friend?" I thought about all my class mates hiding under the desks ready to jump out and sing

"Thankfully, I had Carlisle excuse us from school for the day, I just came to drop Alice off and then I was going to pick you up and take you to wherever you want!"

"I knew I loved you for something other than your good looks!"

At this he threw back his head and laughed, I joined in and soon we were in stitches.

We walked to my Chevy, Edward wrapped his arm around me when we came into Jacobs view and he kissed me on the cheek. I took care to step on Jacobs's fingers as I got into the truck.

"Where too?" he leant back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Umm…How about we just take a walk through the forest?" I cringed

"What's wrong?" the worried look returned to his face, I laughed

"Nothing I just realized how cheesy that sounded!"

"Well I myself am a fan of cheese!" we both laughed as we drove out of the parking lot.

We drove to the path near my house that leads into the forest, and we walked until we found a nice clearing and we sat down and leant against a tree. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around me and started humming Clair de Lune. I realised that I had fallen asleep when I felt pins and needles run up my arm.

"How long have we been here?" I asked suddenly very awake

"Umm… a couple of hours I guess. Why?"

"You let me fall asleep? We didn't get to talk, or anything! I just slept and you've probably been squashed by me and you've probably been bored to death sitting here for hours!"

"Bella! You talked a lot! Mostly about running Jacob over with your truck and, don't get mad but I left to get a blanket and I made a call but you are just so cute when you sleep I couldn't bring myself to wake you! Do you hate me?" the worried look returned yet again to his face

"Of course I don't hate you! I could never!"

"Good. Can you do me a favour?"

"I suppose" Edward had mischievous grin on his face

"When Charlie gets home ask him what's wrong. Okay?

"Why? What do you know?" he smiled and dismissed my questions

"Come now Bella, let's get you home" his eyes sparkled evilly.

"Edward!" he turned around to face me, grabbed my hands and said

"Trust me Bells" I looked into his eyes and my knees gave way, he caught me just before I hit the ground. He swung me up into his arms and carried me to out to the car. He put me into the passenger's seat and then climbed into the driver's seat.

When we reached Charlie's house he stopped out the front

"Edwar-"

"I'll return the Chevy tomorrow. Trust me. I love you."

"I love you too!" I called out as he drove away. I opened the door and then collapsed onto the couch. All of Edwards's secrecy gave me a headache.

"Bella are you here?" I heard Charlie call out as he opened the door

"Yeah I'm in here"

Charlie walked into the lounge and sat on the couch. Rubbed his face and then sighed. I could tell that he was distressed and so I asked him what was wrong.

"Bells there was an accident today"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Umm… Bells… its Jacob… umm… He's, well he's dead. Some young hooligan ran him over with their car this afternoon. I'm sorry"

"Dad! Don't worry! I'm sure that he's happier where he is now. It'll be okay! Maybe you should go and spend the night with Billy to make sure he's okay."

"That's a good idea Bella. Do you want to come?"

"No I think I'll stay here. But you send my condolences okay?"

"Sure."

After Charlie had left I ran to the phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"I told you I was the Bad Guy!"

"No you're perfect!"

**lol… hoped you liked it!!**

**Review!!**


End file.
